


Uncomfortable Mornings After

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning Sam sat uncomfortably in the diner as he regretted the night before. He loved Dean but he was leaving him sore.<br/>Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Mornings After

Sam shifted uncomfortably from where he sat in the red booth of the tacky diner. The words, "You won't be able to sit for a week" echoed around his head. With the gift of hindsight, he now regretted the challengingly raised eyebrow that he offered in reply. Maybe he should have just kept silent or brought up gentle lovemaking instead of the rough fucking they engaged in last night. Sure, it was a great stress relief but Sam always wished that the affects of their rough style would wear off sooner.

He glanced over at Dean who was ordering food from an extremely bored looking teenager who sat on the other side of the counter. The young man took notes as Dean pointed at items on the menu. Sam could see his brother's back muscles getting more and more tense beneath his shirt as the youth seemed to intentionally irritate him. Sam was just glad that he didn't have to deal with their server this morning he wasn't in the mood for patience especially while there was a dull ache in his ass.

He crossed his legs so his weight was focused on only one side of his body. The new position offered a miniscule amount of relief before the aching began to build up again inside him. He shifted against the back on the booth to try and find even slight relief from the pain.

Sam suddenly stopped squirming around once Dean began to stroll back from the ordering counter. He couldn't show his partner his pain. He didn't want to be seen as pathetic and weak so had decided very quickly to just suffer in silence. It was partly his own fault too. He couldn't just pile the blame on Dean especially since he had literally begged for his brother to go fast, to go harder but now, he was beginning to feel a deep burning regret.

Dean collapsed down onto the opposite booth and Sam wanted to wince at the action, momentarily forgetting that Dean wasn't sore like him. It almost made him jealous that Dean usually got to top and escape the pain. Maybe he'd change that for a while.

Sam was wrapped in his own head during the wait for their food. His mental capacity numbed my the dull aching sensation. Dean studied his brother's pendulent expression with great curiosity. What was troubling his baby brother?

Sam stared straight through Dean as he remained lost in his own head. The elder was just becoming concerned when their food appeared, offering a distraction from the awkward silence. Sam was so vacant that he didn't complain as he shovelled forks of bacon into his mouth one strip at a time. He forgot that he'd usually turn his nose up at the greasy plate of food. This concerned Dean more than anything else so far.

It was while he was studying his brother that Dean noticed Sam shift where he was sitting. The movement was only tiny but the shorter man's eyes were trained on his baby brother making it impossible to miss.

It suddenly clicked in Dean's head. Everything came together like a Sam sized puzzle. He blinked in shock for a moment before a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Feeling sore?" He tried to hide his chuckle.

Sam slapped on his notorious bitch face and crossed his arms, "No."

"Oh? So you'd be up for a second round tonight?" The blood drained from Sam's face as he took in his brother's words. He wouldn't actually do that... would he? He swallowed nervously and bit at the inside if his cheek. He didn't want to feel the burn but he didn't want to seem weak by backing out.

Dean noticed Sam's look of dread and smiled lightly, "Maybe some when else then?"

Sam blushed and nodded as he peered down in front of him. His nose screwed up upon glancing at the plate.

"Dean!" Sam cried and pushed the plate away from him. "You know I don't like eating this stuff!"

Dean smirked. At least Sam was back to normal... for now anyway.


End file.
